The Cheap thief
by superman42
Summary: Ok, so two things: one I am scrapping the Wanderer remake and two: I am trying to maintain canon to an extent. This weeks story deals with a new recruits many hassles with a self proclaimed master thief in Skyrim's thieves guild. But even thieves have secrets. This is being constantly updated but leave your reviews anyway. I cherish them as always


The Miser

During my time in winterhold, i have met many people. Rich men like those from house Battleborn, Poor

men like those from House Graymane...and Henna from the thieves guild. We met during a heist that

took place not to far from Dragonsreach. The guards were preoccupied with the night watch so i figured it

would be easy to slit their throats and move on. I reached into my sheath...and came away with nary a

blade. "Are you really that cheap?" i asked her, motioning to the lack of a knife. "Do you know how much

good quality knives cost? nine bucks! I'm not spending that kind of money" she hissed. I knew at that

point that she was going to be stingy and self centered, something that I could not afford.

Looking around, I procured a rock and threw it to get the

guards to leave, only for Henna to slap me and berate me for wasting precious resources. "That's six

cents wasted asshole!" she said as she headed towards the house, leaving me angrier and angrier. The area was pitch

black. save for a dimly lit candle. I opened the door and scouted ahead, noticing that the Mercs inside were asleep. I

grabbed a dagger, only for Henna to swoop in, steal it and also steal my kills. I lambasted her for her idiocy, calling her

out on acting like a lone wolf when this job was a team effort. I ripped into her, tearing down each defense she tried,

before ordering her to shut up and follow my lead. It worked...for about 5 minutes. Her face grew red and she tried to

come up with a counter argument, but I gave her a death glare and she went quiet as a mouse. Then the shit hit the fan.

"Look, there's 99,000 Septims on that table! Easy money" she said. She tripped a wire and was nearly turned into a human pincushion.

"Deathroot extract, nice going" I said as I picked her up off the floor.

"I almost had it!" she whined. That's when I lost it and really let her have it:

"I WILL REPORT YOU TO THE GUILD! Your conduct is atrocious, your manners are terrible. We may be thieves, but you,

you are just a troublemaker. You will listen to me, or I WILL tell Brynjolf!"I hissed in her ear. Henna cowered, but

pressed on. Bad move on her part, she tripped yet another wire and her legs became

impaled on a beam covered in spikes. She begged for my help but this represented an unusually lucrative

position for me, seeing that, as an initiate, I stood to gain a great deal of wealth, not to mention respect. I would also

teach this woman a thing or two about how we run things here.

"I can save you for $500. Normally it would be $50,000, but I feel generous today" I said, noticing Henna's

discomfort. "$40" she said, desperately trying to dislodge her foot and hoping that she didn't have to pay. I knew her to

well and seized the advantage. "It's going to be painful without some

sort of healing spell, $199" i offered, with a sly smile. Henna tried hard not to agree but she was losing

blood fast. "$125 final offer" she said. I simply froze the leg and carried her, whilst still continuing my

bargaining. "I want 85% of the money and this doesn't get out" i said. Henna could barely move, she was

out cold. I considered the deal closed and dropped her off at the guild then told Brynjolf what happened.

This is the juicy part, not only did i get my 85% cut, but "Henna" wasn't even a guild member, she was a

spy sent to scope out the guild in Skyrim, who had a $500,000 bounty on her head in Chorrol, so we sent

her back. not everyone can say they had such a lucky break huh?. Also as a bonus, she was outed as

a Thalmor, the same day she switched allegiance to the Stormcloakes. We never heard from her again,

and I hope we never have them here at all. Bad for business after all. Brynjolf also gave me some documents that she

had on her body. Documents detailing her hidden stashes in Riften, Dragons-reach and Helgen (this was before Alduin

attacked). So I became extremely wealthy due to this, having to get the gold Hauled in with carts. it took ten trips, plus

The next day, we got a new Associate (The Player)


End file.
